MUHHHUMPH is not really much of an answer
by AllHandsLinked
Summary: Blaine is trying to have a serious conversation. Kurt is trying not to cum.
1. Chapter 1

Title: MUHHHUMPH is not really much of an answer.

Tag: Blaine is trying to have a serious conversation. Kurt is trying not to cum.

Rating: M

Word Count: 1,107

I don't own glee

* * *

Kurt slipped into his room, sighing his relief that none of the other boys had spotted him and his purchases. Sure Dalton had a no bullying policy, but Kurt wasn't sure that he wanted Wes and David to see him with a bag from a sex shop.

Or Blaine. Especially not him.

Kurt flopped on his bed letting the bag fall on the floor. He was defiantly not thinking of what Blaine would do if he found the lube and condoms in Kurt's room right now.

He was certainly not going to imagining Blaine's lips sliding down his neck to his nipples. Not when he unbuckled his pants and reached for his new vibrator. He was not going to imagining Blaine's hand urging him closer and Blaine's chest pressed against his as the vibrator was covered in lube and pressed slowly into his hole. Kurt could feel himself stretching slowly ever wider over the cool plastic.

Kurt let out a cry as he imagined Blaine's lips against his ear, and the soft gasps that Blaine would make, at the thrusting of Kurt's tongue, in time with the thrusting of the vibrator. He took the controller in his other hand and turned it to the first setting.

This was almost too much for Kurt. He held his cock and started moving his hand up and down the engorged shaft. Flesh on flesh, made slippery but the pre cum he was leaking all over himself.

"Kurt," moaned imaginary Blaine.

"Yes!" Kurt replied.

Kurt stopped his movements as he heard a knocking sound. What was that? And where was it coming from?

"Kurt?" imaginary Blaine seemed puzzled too.

Wait. Kurt opened an eyelid and saw his door slowly opening a crack.

"Kurt, are you there?" the very real Blaine called form the other side of the partially open door.

Fuck. And Kurt didn't mean it literally either. Kurt zipped up his pants threw his legs over the side of the bed and kicked the sex shop bag and all its incriminating contents under the bed in one smooth movement.

"Yes?" Kurt managed. Just in time too as he saw Blaine's head peeking around the edge of the door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asked entering the room looking just as sexy as Kurt's imaginary Blaine.

_Great, _thought Kurt ._Blaine is now in my room and I still have a raging hard-on_. _Well at least my pants are on, right?_

He shifted uncomfortably and was violently reminded that the vibrator that was still in his ass, and turned on.

Damn it! Kurt felt the small object shift again inside of him causing fresh waves of pleasure. It was still vibrating slowly, like a tiny pulsing heart deep inside of him.

"I really don't know how to start but..."Kurt hardly heard the other boy thought the haze of lust that was obstructing his senses

As Blaine perched casually beside him Kurt realized that, however improbable, things had actually just got worse. The remote control was under the covers beside him... right under Blaine.

"Listen, Kurt. I have to tell you that I've been thinking about our relationship and..."

Should he tell Blaine about the vibrator that was sending chills up his spine in spasms?

_Right, like their relationship needed to be any MORE awkward. _

"...and I really care for you, in that way... but in other ways too... I want..." Blaine paused and looked him right in the eye.

Kurt didn't _want_ to have to explain to Blaine all the things that he _want_ed them to do right now.

"Are you even listening to me?" Blaine reached out and put his on Kurt's knee innocently. Well _Blaine_ was doing it innocently. _Kurt,_ however, felt the heat from Blaine's hand reach up and stroke his groin, just like he wanted the real Blaine to do right now.

Kurt felt the shock jerk his head upwards before he could bring it back down with a firm reprimand. Blaine seemed to take this as a cue to keep talking. Kurt bit his lip withholding the high pitched scream that he felt building at the back of his throat.

It was really a mistake for Kurt to be thinking about throats at a time like this. He had to look beyond Blaine's throat. _Like to his mouth?_ The thought flashed through Kurt's mind. And then his mind's eye elaborated on Blaine's mouth sucking at the uncomfortable throbbing in his pants. His wet tongue, licking down the shaft to his-

"What I'm trying to tell you is that..." Blaine shifted towards Kurt again, simultaneously turning the vibrator to full speed and shifting his hand so that a fresh wave of heat moved up to Kurt's groin.

_Ahhhhhh! _Kurt tried fruitlessly to stop his body from moving under the caress, desperately clenching all the muscles in his lower half. Unfortunately for Kurt all that did was clench the muscles around the vibrator shifting it harder against his prostate, the feelings of the intensified vibrations spreading outwards from deep inside.

Blaine's face was so close and lip lips were moving softly, as his eyes stared up earnestly into Kurt's. All soft and hazel filled with longing. "...is that I want you to be my boyfriend."

Kurt was concentrating so hard on not thinking about Blaine that he couldn't even remember what the other boy had been saying.

"MUHHHUMPH," slipped out of his swollen lips.

"Kurt, did you hear me? I-"

"I have to go." Kurt looked away from Blaine's searching eyes... And spotted the bathroom! Of course! A solution! "...to the bathroom. Excuse me" Kurt tried to keep his voice even but he could hear it shaking.

He couldn't even look at Blaine as he stumbled to the bathroom door and slammed the door shut.

Kurt ripped off his pants and turned on the taps so he wouldn't be heard in the next room.

It didn't take much friction from his hand on his dick for his whole body to be shuddering in relief.

"Blaine," he whispered as he came all over the sink.

He removed the vibrator carefully and hid it in the cupboard and quickly wiped off the sink, and turned off the water before he replaced his pants. He took a final deep and fortifying breath then opened the door to his room.

"OK, what were you saying Blaine? I didn't really hear that last-" he admitted guiltily. Kurt stopped mid-sentence as the bathroom door crept open to reveal and empty but rumpled bed and the door to the hallway open a crack.

Well not entirely empty, Kurt could see as he got closer. There was a note where the other boy had previously been sitting.

_I get it. I promise to not bring it up again. I care about you, if you don't feel the same I won't be another Karofsky. You deserve to feel safe. I want you to be happy. I hope we can still be friends. –Blaine_

_Fuck my life_ Kurt suddenly had the urge to hit his head on something solid a couple of times.

* * *

A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic EVER! In my entire EXSISTANCE! I am so new that a month ago I had been wondering who "An" was and why she got to say something before or after the story. It pleases me to say that I have come a long way since then.

So I am excited to be finally writing one of my own. (and a little power mad, where is Wes's gavel when you need it? MUHAHAHAHAHA!)

I get annoyed at authors that tell me to R&R (a month ago I thought it meant rest and recuperate. No joke.) or anyone who tries to tell me to do something I feel should be optional. So I am just going to say that if you do take the time to leave me a message it will make me ridiculously excited!

There may be a sequel to this depending if anyone reads it or not.

Lastly thanks to my friend Kat who encouraged me and distracted me in equal measure while writing this. I wouldn't have done it without you! Seeing how no one else seems to be able to put up with my crazy as well as you! (And just for future reference writing M rated fanfic whilst sitting beside your mother in a car is **very** uncomfortable)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: MUHHHUMPH is not really much of an answer.

Tag: Blaine is trying to have a serious conversation. Kurt is trying not to cum. PART 2

Rating: M

I forgot to announce that I don't own glee. :/ so here it is - I don't own glee.

* * *

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

This could possibly be the second scariest thing Blaine had ever done in his life. But something had to be done. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt and his eagerness while performing and the smile that could break through all Blaine's carefully cultivated masks.

"MUHHHUMPH," Kurt seemed to be fighting the urge to say something else.

"Kurt, did you hear me? I-" Well this certainly wasn't going as planned. Blaine thought that Kurt wanted this too. He thought that there had been sparks flying heavily over the past little while.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me" Kurt's voice shook as he dashed to his bathroom.

Blaine was aghast. He had read the word but never truly felt it to this moment, and could do without ever feeling this way again. Kurt didn't want him. Kurt had run away from him. The utter dejecting that swamped Blaine was heart stopping.

Oh God. Kurt must hate him right now. Blaine had to leave. The only thing he could think to do to make this whole situation less awkward for everybody was to disappear.

* * *

Blaine walked quickly down the hall way towards his room, trying to keep his poker face on. Fists clenched at his sides, his pace even, his eyes locked straight ahead.

This was a shame, really, because he didn't see Wes rolling out of his room on his wheelie desk chair.

"So, how'd it go?" Wes sounded like a gossipy preteen girl.

"I'm not talking to you right now Wes." How Blaine could speak with his teeth remaining so tightly clenched was a mystery to all the Warblers at Dalton.

"Ouuuh...kay then."Wes took the hint and rolled back into his room before Blaine had the satisfaction of slamming the door to his own room shut for emphasis.

* * *

Finding safety in his bed, Blaine curled up on his side, in a tight ball around his pillow. A single lonely tear made its way across the bridge of his nose and down his cheek before dissolving into the fabric of the pillowcase.

The door creaked open. Why hadn't he locked it?

"Wes. I told you I don't want to talk." The anger in his voice was made more convincing by the rough quality all that the sobbing had given it.

"I'm sorry. I could come back... I just thought..." It wasn't Wes's voice, as Blaine expected, but Kurt's. "Blaine? Are you crying?"The disbelief in Kurt's voice spoke eloquently how inhuman he must think Blaine. Of course Blaine cries. Blaine cries over Kurt pathetically on his bed, apparently.

Blaine's insides gave a lurch as he heard the boy move closer and felt the mattress give way slightly under the weight of a warm body.

Blaine coughed uncomfortably. "I see you got my note." He gestured to the scrap of paper Kurt was clutching in his right hand, sat up and wiping at his eyes subtly.

"Oh, Blaine..."Kurt tried again, but had less luck then the first time forming a coherent sentence.

"Alright. It was stupid of me to ask to be friends, it is ok. I get it. I asked too much of you." Blaine took charge of the situation, falling into the role comfortably. A spark of hope had wiggled its way into the very bottom of all the hopelessness that was inside Blaine. Kurt came to see him. That has to be a start at rebuilding their friendship, right?

"How could you know that? You didn't give me a chance to answer!" The soft indignant response made the hope burn brighter even as Blaine tried to repress it.

"I thought your answer was quite clear."Blaine carefully shaped the words; the wrong reaction would shatter this fragile thing that was starting to make him feel not so frightened anymore.

Kurt raised one eye brow. "MUHHHUMPH is not really much of an answer."

"I meant you having to run out of the room shaking as you went." Blaine looked down at his shoes. "You couldn't even just tell me. I was that repulsive to you?" The insecurities tumbled out without his own volition.

"NO! What? I wasn't thinking of you like that. I was thinking...oh. Ah. Well. Ahemm." Kurt broke eye contact and began a detailed investigation of the rug below them. The pink shade creeping up into his cheeks made Blaine curious and the vehement denial gave him courage.

"What were you thinking then Kurt?"

"Uhm. I can't tell you." Kurt got up and started to the door.

"Wait. Hold on. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't judge you. Were you day dreaming about David Tennant taking you away in his blue box again?" He caught Kurt's hand and held on for dear life.

"No. I wasn't day dreaming about David Tennant. I was day dreaming about you." It came out in such a rush that Blaine didn't register what Kurt had said for a good few seconds. Kurt himself looked stunned at the admission.

"Day dreaming about me, how?" Blaine's voice deepened and he pulled Kurt closer by an inch.

Kurt's face darkened and Blaine's heart leapt.

"I went to the store togetavibrator. And I brought it home and wastestingitout and thinking of you when you walked in." Of all the things that Blaine could have imagined Kurt thinking about him that particular one was something he could have imagined. In his wildest wet dreams, even though these days Kurt played a leading role in all those dreams. "Why did I say that?" Kurt's eyes were almost perfectly rounded in shock and his hands came up to cover his mouth in a gesture that was far too late to be an affective censor. Blaine watch in dismay as the boy's body folded in on itself.

"It's ok, you know that, right? I think about those sorts of things too." Blaine just wasn't as brave to admit having them to his crush. Blaine peeled Kurt's hands back and waited.

"I'm so embarrassed," was all he got.

Putting his hands on either side of Kurt, Blaine braced the slumped shoulders of the other boy, in an attempt to make them straight once more.

"Don't be embarrassed Kurt! Never be ashamed for anything you are." _Like hot for me_. A giddy voice continued in the back of Blaine's mind. He edited that part out, since it wasn't nearly as supportive sounding.

He pulled Kurt towards him and finding no resistance placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Kurt?" Blaine breathed into his ear.

"MUHHHUMPH," was all Kurt could vocalize. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, closing the distance between them.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kurt hugged him even tighter.

"If you had just done that the first time things would have gone a lot smoother, ya know." Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder.

"Or, if you had just said yes the first time, ya know" A voice came from a rolling chair parked inside the doorway, startling the two lovebirds apart.

"WESLEY!" Blaine yelled as he ran to slam the door in his face.

Wes wheeled out of the room dramatically so as not to get caught by the door, but not before he got out a "Buttercup?" in response.

"Cheeky, prying idiot." Blaine muttered to himself. But he couldn't help but smile as he caught sight of the boy collapsed on his bed in a silent fit of giggles.

Scratch that. Not just any boy, _his boyfriend_.

* * *

A/N: Reviewers! You guys are so good to me! It turned the pressure up to 11! (That goes for all the alerts too, especially the author alerts). I really wanted to make this one even better. It is not as funny or as awkward but I like it because it is sweet. And so is Blaine.

I kept thinking I should pack it in for the night but then there would be another encouraging review. And now it is 5:30am it is done! and I should sleep!

Things I didn't put in; 1 avpm quote, 2 avps quotes, 1 wicked quote and 1 supernatural quote. (I did put in a different reference, or two. I couldn't help myself.) It's a disease I swear! (If I heard myself right now I'd say that my over dramatics is a disease as well as my need to make side comments in parentheses. Luckily I'm only talking in my head.) You're welcome!

WHY IS KURT SO INARTICULATE?

If you do decide to review again (or for the first time) I would like to hear your thoughts on the characterization/ style/flow. WHO AM I KIDDING I WILL GET EXCITED FOR JUST ABOUT ANYTHING.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So many people seemed interested to see what was going to happen next so I've written a third instalment of awkwardness. So this is for you guys! That's right I'm putting Blaine and Kurt through EVEN MORE for our fun and enjoyment.

I wrote this instead of cleaning my room. My excuse? Things naturally fall to the floor. That is _gravity_. That is _physics_. Do you think you are above **The Laws of Physics**? I certainly don't.

* * *

"Kurt, it's ok if you can't find it, we are just going for a walk outside."Blaine was leaning against Kurt's desk as Kurt madly searched the bottom of his closet. Cloths were strewn all over the floor in rather a dramatic fashion. Blaine was sure Kurt was going to regret this when he saw the mess later, but right now he was intent on his goal.

In the past a few weeks things at Dalton had changed. Wes had taken to calling himself the Dread Pirate Roberts, but only in those rare moments of humour (ones that seemed to be happening with more frequency since Kurt had transferred). More importantly Blaine could stop making up stupid excuses to see Kurt. He could wait for him in the cafe at lunch or wander into Kurt's room in the early morning and fall asleep beside him foreheads together and fingers intertwined.

He could also stop by and ask him to go for a walk around the grounds, but with all this mayhem Blaine doubted that they would get out before it turned dark.

"But it's my _favourite_ scarf! And I _never _get to wear it." Kurt was now pulling things out of the very bottom draws at such a high rate of speed that Blaine didn't get the chance to look at them.

Except that one. The one that was now hanging off the top of Kurt's desk, inches away from Blaine's face. Not Fair. Was that leather strap attached to anything? Besides the other leather straps? Blaine leaned in to inspect it further and saw that it was actually a shirt. With nipple clamps. He pulled it down from its resting place and held the pliable leather lightly in his hands. Now why would Kurt have something like that...? AAAAAAAhhhhhh. Wrong question. Blaine could actually picture the glossy black leather against the starkly white skin. Like a fine ink drawing. And the cold metal beside rosy flesh flushed with heat from...ahhh.

Speaking of flushed with heat. Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his briefs. He placed the item carefully on the desk beside him and shifted away from it, eyes ever so slightly wild. Unconsciously reaching out to adjust the uncomfortable situation he now found himself in.

"Like it?" Kurt said wrapping the scarf around his neck, eyeing Blaine from the reflection in the mirror. Blaine hadn't even registered the end of the mad search.

"Where did you get this?" _Think casual. Calm._ But even Blaine could hear that his voice had gone up a register, or two. What was this boy doing to him?

"Well, remember when you came over to ask me to go out with you, the new vibrator? I bought a whole bunch of outfits at the sex shop at the same time." Kurt started rummaging through the piles of clothing again. "Actually the reason I went in there was because I saw this in the widow," Kurt reappeared triumphant.

Blaine looked at the items that Kurt was holding up for his inspection; a pair of white short shorts with navy trim, a white mesh shirt, a navy blue neck tie, and a little sailor's hat.

Now the images of Kurt scantily clad in leather were competing with ones of him scantily clad in this be-damned costume.

"Kurt, is that a _sailor suit?_"

"Well, its most of a 'sailor uniform', I can't seem to find the-," but what Kurt couldn't find would have to be explored later as Blaine took this opportunity to cross the room and kiss Kurt. This kiss was softer then Blaine felt at the moments and Kurt smiled as he leaned in for more than the chaste brush of lips.

"Well maybe you could give me a fashion show sometime." Blaine had most of his composure back. Somehow it was easier to deal with scandalous thoughts of his boyfriend when they were pressed together thigh on thigh and chests rising and falling in sync.

"I would do that for you." Kurt's blush was adorable and watching it Blaine felt the pulse in his groin grow until it rivalled the one in his heart. "For a price."

"Oh and what is that?"

"The vibrator we were talking about? Well it hasn't been working. It won't turn on."Kurt Realization dawned on Kurt's face as Blaine's eyebrows rose in interest. "I am being literal. Not dirty Blaine. I can fix cars, but have no experience in these and I thought that two minds are better than one, and I don't want to take it back to the store if I can just get it to work again, and I don't want to ask anyone else because that would be...awkward."

"Whoa, Kurt! Take a breath. Of course I will help you." Blaine tried to sound calm and hoped that his boyfriend would ignore just how interested he actually was.

Kurt just giggled as they walked over to sit on the bed together. Kurt started going through a drawer in his bedside table, throwing its contents of lube and condom packets on the floor along with the cloths. Before finding the vibrator and handing it to Blaine.

"So this is the switch?" Blaine was trying really hard to be analytical and indifferent about this problem. Of course Kurt's blush and the obvious rush of blood to other parts of his boyfriend's body did nothing to help the matter.

"Yeah it is." Kurt was focusing his eyes determinedly on the small object in Blaine's hand and nothing else.

Blaine tried the switch. Nothing happened. He tried it again, still no result. Knowing that his reputation as a handy man was on the line he did the only thing that was sure to fix anything. He hit it against the bed frame with all the force he could muster.

Both boys jumped as it started buzzing at full speed.

"Thankyou!" Kurt kissed him hard first with lips, then tongue, then sucking Blaine was just getting into it when Kurt pulled away slightly. Undeterred Blaine continued groaning and move down to suck on his boyfriends neck.

"Stop, Blaine. Shhh." Kurt scolded as Blaine's mouth pulled away to ask why. "Is that? My dad?"

Kurt's eyes fell to the lube and condoms on the floor. Blaine's went back to the lingerie that had been tossed haphazardly around the room. This wasn't good.

* * *

A/N: I rather like the idea of Popeye!Kurt. ;) I LOVE ALL YOUR COMMENTS, I REALLY DO!


	4. Chapter 4

Both boys froze, chests heaving from a mixture of their prior exertions and nerves that Kurt had actually heard his father. Muscles tensed and ears straining to catch the slights sound from outside.

"Maybe it wasn't?" Right like either of them would catch a break like that, Blaine mused.

"Shhhh." Kurt repeated in a hiss.

After a few more seconds and they heard a sound break through the tension.

"_This has to be Kurt's room!"_ the loud knocking that came from the door next to Kurt's startled the boys into movement.

"Put those under the bed Blaine!" Kurt indicated half of the pile of clothing

"_Sorry. We were looking for Kurt."_ Was that Carole? Blaine had only met her once but it was enough to recognize her voice.

Blaine finished shovelling the worst of the mess under the bed and looked up to see Kurt had finished shovelling the last of the clothing into his closet.

"_Guys this is his room_," Finns voice came from right outside Kurt's door. Kurt in a dazzling display of agility leap across the room, grabbed the leather lingerie on the desk, and threw it to Blaine.

Blaine had just hidden it under the rumpled covers, and straightened to face the door when Finn opened the door.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock?" Kurt even managed to sound haughty.

"Uh, sorry we were looking for you-" Finn fell silent as his eyes fell on what Blaine still had clenched in his hand.

The vibrator.

Blaine blushed a deep shade of red. Right, he had forgotten about that. Catching himself, he quickly disappeared the vibrator into his pocket, and shot Finn and awkward smile.

"Is that a...?"Finn blushed too.

"Kurt!" Carole burst around Finn to give Kurt an encompassing hug.

"It so good to see you again!" Kurt seemed genuinely glad to see them in his room so unexpectedly.

Blaine, while he liked Kurt's family, wasn't so glad. He tried his best to hide it though.

Blaine moved forward to give Carol a hug as Kurt moved onto his father.

"Dad! I didn't know you were coming!" Kurt exclaimed hugging his father tightly

"It's good to see you too kid." Blaine knew by now that the gruffness in Burt's voice was disguising the overwhelming affection that he had for his son.

"I'm going to the car." Finn's mom gave him a strange look as he blurted this. "I forgot my...uhhh... phone. And Rachel might call." Finn rushed out without giving either Blaine or Kurt another look.

"It is good to see you again, sir." Blaine moved forward to shake Burt's free hand, the other being still draped around Kurt. Blaine could feel the guilty weight of the vibrator against his legs as it shifted in his pocket. He had never appreciated how deep those Dalton uniform pockets were. Or how they sat very much on the front of the leg. Almost touching his groin. It really didn't help the fact that he was not yet fully ... ah hem, recovered from their make-out session.

"Really Dad, why did you drive all the way up here?"

"We were called in for a consultation to see if you were adjusting well. And we thought we would make it a surprise! Are you surprised?"

"Oh, yes. Very," Kurt shot a glance at Blaine from behind his lashes.

Damn. That look was exactly the demure look Kurt got whenever he was about to do something particularly naughty. Last time Blaine had seen that look Kurt had been undressing him on this very bed. Distracted by imagining what his boyfriend might be thinking this time, Blaine promptly lost track of the conversation.

"...Blaine?" Burt was looking at Blaine with a question in his eye. "Are you taking care of my boy?" Burt hugged Kurt with the one arm that was still wrapped around him.

"Yes, of course." Blaine stopped himself from articulating how very well he took care of Kurt late at night with his lips wrapped around his boyfriends cock. He took care of him so well until he had Kurt crying into the pillow with release.

This probably wasn't the time for that particular comment.

Blaine looked to Kurt again who was now biting his lip and trying not to laugh. So Kurt though this was funny? Wait. Was he doing this on purpose?

"...Buckeyes?" Burt had apparently directed another question to him. Was it about their last game?

"Can't wait for the season to start up again, sir. Hopefully they will have a better shot this year." Blaine tried one of his charming smiles. It felt rather watery to Blaine but that coupled with his answer seemed to work for Burt who, along with Carol, were now questioning Kurt about how his academics were fairing at the new school.

This gave Blaine a moment to collect himself.

Or at least he thought it would have except that the vibrator in his pocket was suddenly turned on. Blaine could feel it's friction pressed right up against his cock. The soft buzzing making Blaine see stars. The heat travel right to the base of Blaine's not-so-little-problem

Blaine spotted a tiny controller in Kurt's hand before he slipped it back into his pocket. Kurt shot him another evil glare from between his parents. He was doing this on purpose! The knowledge that his boyfriend was trying to get him worked up didn't help to calm him down at all.

He looked heavenward for guidance but what he found there was not helpful at all. It was dangling off the ceiling fan. A Thong. The missing part of the Sexy Sailor Suit. How did Kurt fling it all that way? It even had a little mast right where...Oh my.

The idea of Kurt is a sailor suit came back to Blaine in full force. Except this time along with the mesh shirt covering rose bud nipples, Kurt was wearing that tiny thong covering his engorged cock, with that tiny little mast teasingly hinting at what lay to close beneath.

This image came to a halt when he felt the vibrator go up another setting.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Blaine is that your phone?" asked Carol.

"YES," Blaine gasped. Cough, _control yourself_. "Yes it is do you mind if I take it in the hall?"

Kurt pouted at Blaine. Blaine tried to scowl back but it seemed to come out as more of a plea.

"It's ok." Carol said pushing a very surprised Burt towards the door. "We have to go to that meeting with the headmaster now anyway. And I should find out where Finn has gotten to." Blaine could not have loved this woman any more right now.

* * *

"Bye dad!" Kurt waved down the hall as he watched carol and his dad retreat and then slipped back into his room.

"YOU. ARE. SO. EVIL." Blaine cried as he nearly jumped on Kurt from across the room.

"That's what you get for adjusting your pants like that in front of me." He wrapped his arms around Blaine as he carried Kurt back to the bed. Blaine's hand found Kurt's zipper and Kurt thrashed under him.

"I'm so going to make you pay for that!"

"Oh yeah? How- uggghnf oh yeah! Ya! Ah! Blaine!" Kurt curled his fingers into the back of Blaine's shirt as Blaine's hand found Kurt's cock.

"Oh, and by the way boys, we will call before we show up next time." Carol's head disappeared back behind the door again.

"We have GOT to remember to lock these doors." Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, as this is the **end of this story**.

I am already thing about a glee/doctor who crossover, due to the amount of response that my doctor who allusion got. What do you guys think? And I am more than willing to incorporate ideas from reviewers (as some of you have found out already), so if you want to share your ideas that would be awesome.

As always your reviews will make me jump around my apartment like a child on too much candy. I love to hear that somehow my story affected someone in a small way, whether that is because it made you laugh, or made you feel sorry for Blaine.

Thank you all for your overwhelming support. Hope to hear from all of you again soon!


End file.
